paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith McKay
Meredith "Merry" McKay is a first-year student majoring in Shamanism and Journalism. She is written by Shining Light ''and is based on the likeness of television actress Alona Tal. Other characters written by this user include: Laurence Collins (first-year student) Joseph Kol (professor) Biography An only child from Calgary, Alberta, Meredith grew up in a family intertwined with the supernatural, but was sheltered from it all her life. As far as she knew, her mother and father were doctors and her grandfather was claimed to be in the travel agency business somewhere in Western Europe. With her parents often out of the house, Meredith had to teach herself to be self-sufficient, a trait that carried her throughout her school years. Meredith's grades were sound save for a gradual decline in her senior year of high school, but in spite of that she managed to set herself a future in journalism that she might have been excited about if it weren't for the fact that she began to see ghosts in that same year. The sightings appeared as brief flashes of silver-gray humanoid outlines that Meredith could initially pass off as tricks of the light, peripheral vision, or the imagination of a dazed teenage mind weary of finals and essays. But, one day, Meredith caught a glimpse of a transparent man about to cross the road in front of her as she rode her bus home from school. A single look at him, through him, and she knew she couldn't ignore what she was seeing, even if it had been only for a second. Ghosts walked the earth, and she could now consider herself one of the lucky people on earth to lay eyes on them. Meredith was torn. She needed help, but the kind that would tell her more about her ghost-sightings, not the kind that would get her written off as the town lunatic. A timely salvation arrived a few weeks after her graduation in the form of an unexpected application letter for a university called Headsman's Academy Of Fine Education, promising a paid scholarship among other things. There was nothing to indicate where it had come from or why it had been sent to her. Unless...this was the help she wished for? It was a long shot, but what did she have to lose? And so, when it was time, Meredith took to the road for Headsman's Academy Of Fine Education. Physical Appearance Meredith stands at 5'7" and possesses a slender hourglass figure with a lightly-toned complexion. Her slim face is gentle-looking thanks to her wide chocolate-brown eyes, smooth nose, and full lips. Her wheat-gold hair falls past her shoulders and is often worn freely down her back, though she isn't adverse to trying other hair-styles. Meredith prefers to dress in warm-fitting clothing like shirts, jackets, and jeans. Her choice of footwear includes running sneakers or ankle-length boots, depending on the climate. She enjoys wearing bright colours, and her outfit will often feature a scheme of teal, aquamarine, and white, with a touch of black to provide contrast. Personality and Traits Sunny and strong-willed, Meredith always has an eye on the truth and the stubbornness to chase after it. She's a warm-hearted young lady who is honest about herself and everything she does. She also doesn't readily back down from a fight, particularly if she's being blocked off from something she wants. Sarcasm is her flavour of choice when confronted by someone she doesn't like. To her friends, though, Meredith is unquestionably supportive and loyal to them, always pushing them to achieve their goals no matter what troubles they encounter. She won't easily accept defeat and if she can help it, she won't let her friends do so either. Powers and Abilities Meredith is able to summon a ghost by using one of its personal possessions. If the ghost is willing, it will appear at Meredith's side, at which point it may assist her with its powers. A spiritual bond between the spirit and Meredith ensures that Meredith will always be able to summon the spirit without the aid of a personal keepsake. Some significant spirits Meredith has bonded to: '''Irene Brittane Cross (1495 - 1521)' A witch who became a victim of the witch hunts in order to protect a village girl she cherished as her own daughter. Irene wields the elements of ice and water with exceptional prowess, and employs a style relying on manipulating existing elements in her surroundings rather than conjuring her own. Her magic is more technical than powerful, but no less deadly. Irene appears as a woman of average height in her mid-twenties with long hair that falls past her shoulders. Her clothing will generally consist of ankle-length dresses of varying styles, sometimes with accessories that outline her slender figure. Kiris Horizt (Early 1000s - ????) A thief born during the Middle Ages who began her trade during girlhood and continued until her demise, which remains unknown to this day. Aside from well-honed thieving and stealth skills, Kiris is decent with a blade, preferring either a dagger or a one-handed sword. She has also dabbled in several fields of magic that allow her to perform the following spells: becoming invisible in shadows, and creating trapping glyphs on a nearby surface. Kiris always assumes the appearance of a sixteen-year-old girl with neck-length hair, her rounded face and wide eyes still bearing the essence of youth. In spite of her tiny five-foot-two height, she likes to appear wearing tight-fitting clothing dating back to medieval trends and materials, such as shirts, tunics, breeches, and boots. Majors General Studies Introduction to Paranormal Studies (PAR100) Leadership and Communication Skills I (COMM101) An Elegy of Emptiness: Basics of Ghosts, Phantoms, and Spectres (SPS101) Shamanism Introduction to Shamanism (SHAM101) Communicating with Spirits I: Do's and Don'ts (SHAM102) Conjuring Spirits I: Finding The Ghosts You're Looking For (SHAM105) Journalism Introduction to Journalism in the Paranormal World (JOUR101) Reporting and Writing Skills I (JOUR102) Fundamentals of Investigating I (JOUR103) Significant Relationships Jasmine "Jazz" Knight: Meredith's roommate and a practitioner of fire magic thanks to her Witchcraft major. Meredith considers Jazz a close friend and has received relationship advice from her on several occasions. She admires Jazz for her confidence and finds herself wishing she could let loose without worrying about the consequences she'd leave in her wake. Grant Steele: Though they were friends briefly when they met, Meredith developed a crush on Grant and attempted to act on her feelings. Unfortunately, her attraction became unrequited when Pandora Theroit fell in love with Grant as well, ultimately winning his affection first. Saddened, Meredith distanced herself from them both, unable to properly get over her original feelings. It was only after a heart-to-heart with Grant that his friendship with Meredith was restored. Though she wishes that a relationship had worked out between them, Meredith is glad to have Grant as a friend. Sharon Mercer: While Meredith can only call herself an acquaintance of the young woman of the Paranormal Club who studies Musical Therapy and Magical Girl Studies, one of Meredith's companion ghosts, Kiris Horizt, has taken a liking to Sharon Mercer, drawn to the tranquility she radiates. A victim of memory waves (a phenomena that forces ghosts to relive their memories for months, sometimes years), Kiris has no one on Earth to call a friend, so it is her hope that Sharon comes to accept her as a close companion. Jacob Chevrier: Meredith has only spoken to Jacob once at the beginning of this story, but her original opinion hasn't changed: completely dorkish and an awkward socialite, but good-hearted and kind. She hopes that someday, he'll meet a girl who appreciates his qualities and helps him overcome his flaws. Juumonji "Jay" Date: Met as friends in their shared Leadership and Communication Skills class, Meredith's fondness for him grew after he joined the Paranormal Club, proving his bravery by putting his life on the line to protect her and her club-mates. It wasn't until the vacation to Vivana Lake that Meredith understood that her attraction for Jay went deeper than friendship. She looks forward to what the future holds for her and the student of demonology. Category:Characters